Crystal Blade
by Princess of Central City
Summary: A crystal blade has been given to Sarah. She now has to help Sora get there friends back before there new enemy do. But how is she supposed to do that? My 1st KH fic. Be nice with it please.


Princess: Well I got hardly anything to say so lets start the story

* * *

A 16 year old girl with raven hair that reached her waist, she had blue eyes, and she was sitting on a rock near the ocean. She was wearing a white t-shirt, and black shorts. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Hey Sarah why you up here again" said a boy with white hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as Riku but the shirt was black and purple. Sarah looked at him and back to the ocean.

"Nothing really just thinking where Sora and the rest of his friends could be" Sarah said, sadly. The boy sighed, and sat on the sand next to her. "Yeah I wonder where they could be too, their island disappeared who knows they he are" he said.

"So Roku are we going to find them or I'll find them myself" said Sarah. Roku chuckled, she glared at him. "Well I'm defiantly going with you but how are we going to get there" Roku asked.

"Buying a boat or making one ourselves" she said. He nodded and started getting up. She stood up and started walking up the hill, Roku following. She got to her house and opened the door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Roku" Sarah leaning on the door frame. "Yeah see ya" he said, walking closer to her. His face was inches away from hers. He gave a small peck on her cheek and started to walk away.

She stood there stunned for a moment. Sarah went inside her house and closed the door. She ran up the stairs, opened her bedroom door. Sarah slid down her door, and blinked a few times.

"Ok that was weird, he never done that before and I like Sora not him, but why do I feel all fuzzy then do I like him too, man this is confusing" she thought. Sarah got up and laid down on her bed, she looked at the ceiling it had little stars and in the middle was the moon.

"I guess I'll take a little nap" she whispered. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Sarah was walking towards her friend's house. She knocked on the door, and a boy who looked around the same age as Roku had spiky golden brown hair and purple eyes opened the door. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. "So you ready Tony" she said, and he nodded. Sarah turned around and walked towards Roku's house.

Roku was sitting on the porch steps. Sarah and Tony walked towards him. "So you got the wood Roku" Sarah asked. He looked at her then nodded.

"Well he's acting like nothing happened yesterday" she thought. "Yeah but we need supplies" Roku said.

"Ok Tony can do that" Sarah said smiling. Tony glared daggers at her. "And why should I do that" he growled.

"Because ladies can't get themselves dirty and gentleman do all the work" Sarah said grinning and she started to walk away. The two boys stared at each other then at Sarah, after a little while they ran after her.

Sarah looked behind her and yelped and she started to run away from Roku and Tony. "Come back here" Tony shouted. "Never" she shouted back. Sarah started to slow down.

Tony jumped on top of her. "Ah man you guys are so mean" she whined. Roku put her hands behind her back, Tony helped her up. "You have to help with the work Sarah" Tony said, grinning.

Sarah shock her head, and started jumping up and down. "I don't wanna" she whined. "Sorry toots but ya got to" said Roku.

She glared at them and soon gave up.

* * *

A few days after they were finished with the boat and had all there supplies. "I'm so tired" Sarah said drinking some orange juice. "You think your tired we have been doing more work then you" Tony said. "Tony's right, you have been only sitting around and telling us what to get" said Roku.

"Well its hard telling you guys what to get since you guys keep on messing up" Sarah said. The boys glared at her and she just grinned. "Well we set sail tomorrow so see ya" she said. Sarah got up and ran towards her house. "Women you can never understand them" Tony said. Roku nodded and walked towards his house.

That night Sarah was looking out her window. "I miss you Sora where can you be" she whispered. Suddenly she heard thunder. "Oh my gosh the boat" she shouted.

Sarah ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran towards the dock and found little black things with glowing yellow eyes staring at her. "What are these" she said, turning around and running towards the cliff. She saw Tony and Roku looking at a black void that was above.

Roku turned around and looked at her. "Sarah this is just like that day the island disappeared it might be a way to find Sora and the others" he said, holding out his hand. "Roku, you're scaring me" she said as black chains grabbed her, Roku and Tony.

"I know your scared Sarah but trust us" Tony said, falling deeper into the darkness. Sarah tried to reach for them but couldn't she was too scared. "Sarah, don't be scared" Roku said.

Roku leaned forward and grabbed her hand. Sarah looked at him, then the chains. She soon fell into darkness.

A small glimmer of light was all she could see. Sarah opened her eyes and found she was on a chunk of her island. She looked at her hand she was carrying some kind of sword.

The handle had diamonds, and small blue crystals. The blade had a red key print on it. The key was glowing white. "What the heck is this thing" she thought.

She heard a large thump behind her. A big giant was behind her. It lunged for her but she jumped. Sarah jumped on its arm and attacked its head. The giant threw her off.

She attacked it a few times, and she found out that for so big of size it was very stupid. She got hit on the back and hit the force field. Sarah got up, her lip was bleeding. "Why you little bastard" she said, charging towards the giant.

She hit it a couple of times. It soon jumped up and into the black void. The void was sucking everything into it. Sarah tried to hold on to something but couldn't. She flew up, entering the void.

* * *

Traverse Town

Sora, Goofy and Donald were walking down an alleyway. Donald and Sora were arguing of where they could find Riku and King Mickey. Goofy stopped and looked at the sky Donald bumped into him.

"Why you stop Goofy" Donald said. Goofy pointed to the sky. "Look a star's going out" he said. Sora looked at the star it had disappeared. Something fell from the sky and landed near the clock tower.

"What was that" Sora said looking at the tower. Donald was tapping his foot, and his arms were crossed. "Who cares lets go find the king" he said walking towards the door to the first district. Sora shook his head and ran towards the clock tower. "Sora wait up" Goofy said following him.

* * *

Sarah eyes fluttered open she looked at her surroundings. "Where am I" she groaned. She tried to get up but fell down. "Ouch" she muttered. Sarah got on her hands and knees.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Sora and Goofy walking over to her. Her eyes widened, she gasped. "S-Sora" she said.

* * *

Princess: I put a cliffy oh yeah

Sarah: Yeah but I wanted to see Sora's reaction your so rude and you such a devil

Princess: (smiles evilly) Yeah I know muhahahaha

Sora: still I wonder what my reaction is so you better update!

Princess: (Falls out the window) (eyes swirly) I shall update soon peoples, that's all folks


End file.
